Beginning of the Clans
Cats in the Story My brown tabby cat by fwooper7.png|Lark Salmon.jpg|Salmon Screen Shot 2016-12-10 at 11.14.49 AM.png|Crow 64745645645645.jpg|Fawn Ghost.png|Ghost Colorbrownmack.jpg|Oak Tumblr nlu4ra6MTB1urq3w2o1 500.jpg|Storm AkinaAsACatOC.jpg|Branch To be in this story, fill out this form: Name: Description: Personality: Mate/Crush (Be specific): Kits: RL Pic: Acceptable names: ex.: Lark, Pine, Shadow, Snow, Frost, etc. Unacceptable Names: Rogue names. Ex.: Tala, Amaris, Au'rei, Katashi, etc. Clan Names: Silentwhisper, BloodShed, Littleheart, etc. !~Acceptable names turn into warrior names~! ____________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1 Lark looked around as she padded through the forest. Beside her, a large, silver-grey tom with white mitts and sea-green optics, looked around the forest. A diminutive, light brown, dappled white shecat with a white undercoat and light green eyes bounded along beside them. Lark turned to the tom. "Salmon, would you mind hunting while Fawn and I find shelter?" Salmon nodded and turned, racing off in search of prey. Fawn looked around for shelter. "Hey Lark, how about over there?" She pointed her tail tip towards a tree that had roots opening up to make a small shelter. Lark nodded, "Good eye, Fawn. Take some of these leaves over there." Fawn nodded and began to build a nest under the tree roots. Salmon came back moments later with a thrush and mouse in his jaws. Lark nodded in approval and began to help Fawn build the make shift den. The bushes to their right rustled. Lark tensed and gave a loud snarl. Then the leaves parted and a diminutive, achromatic and ebony kit tumbled to Lark's mitts. "Crow! Where have you been?" "I was exploring, mother." Lark nodded and lapped at his cranium, then carried him into the den. "You three stay here, I'm going to hunt more." She turned and ran into the forest. Lark passed a pile of rocks. "That would be a good place for a den..." Suddenly there was a yowl and burnt siege blur and a large weight dropped on her. She hissed and squirmed, but then two other cats padded out from the bushes. A small alabaster tom with multicolored optics, and an alabaster she-cat with one emerald and one cerulean optic. "O-Oak, get off of her. Maybe she knows where Fawn is." The alabaster tom spoke quietly. The large weight lifted and Lark sprang to her paws. She looked from the large, burnt siege tom, to the young tom, to the she-cat. "Who are you, all?" The burnt siege tom answered. "I'm Oak, this is Storm, and this she-cat is Ghost." Lark's optics lingered on the she-cat named Ghost, before turning to Oak. "I'm Lark. I heard you guys mentioned a she-cat named Fawn?" Storm nodded vigorously. "Have you seen her?" "Seen her? She's been trailing along with me. We have our own little group. Come, I'll show you." Lark turned and ran back to her friends, Oak, Storm, and Ghost following silently. When we arrived at the tree, we were greeted by hissing. "Crow? Fawn?" She turned around the tree and saw a new feline standing in front of Fawn, Crow, and Salmon. Salmon turned to me and spoke. "This is Branch. She was wandering through the forest and found us." Branch looked over at Lark. "Tell these crazies to back off, will you? Well, minus the kit. He can stay." She stared at Crow and began to giggle. Lark snarled threateningly and stepped in front of her kit. "Crow go to Salmon and Fawn." Crow grumbled and padded back to Salmon and Fawn. "Okay, well since we have so many new felines, we'd best get to work and build a bigger den and catch more prey. Any volunteers for hunting?" Oak, Storm, Fawn, and Salmon raised their tails. Lark nodded and they all turned and sped into the forest. Lark looked at the remaining cats: Crow, Ghost, Branch, and herself. "Alright, now the rest of us can start building dens. Anyone want to come with me and gather moss?" "I will." Ghost stepped forward. Lark's heart did a diminutive flip before she nodded. Ghost frowned, her multicolored optics narrowing in thought. Then she roughly pushed past Lark, their pelts momentarily brushing against one another's. Lark couldn't help but smile, then she followed the alabaster she-cat to gather moss. Chapter 2 Category:Original Stories